¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: A Daphne le gustaba bailar. Sentir la música entrando en ella, seguir el ritmo de las letras, el sudor recorriendo su piel y la calma, eso más que nada, haciéndola perderse. Daphne disfrutaba de bailar, tal vez, mucho.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el "Reto: La magia de julio" del foro Las Cuatro Casas._

* * *

 **¿CUÁNTOS SECRETOS PUEDES GUARDAR?**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: LIBERTAD.**

* * *

 _¿Alguna vez tienes ese miedo de que no puedes cambiar la marea, que se queda pegado como algo en los dientes?_

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Daphne qué sería de su vida después de la escuela la respuesta hubiese sido fácil; entrar en la Academia de Artes, estudiar para pianista, conseguir un esposo, tener al menos un heredero y tocar el piano para complacer a su marido y en las fiestas.

Nada más, nada menos.

¿Cómo iba a saber que las cosas cambiarían?

Daphne tenía un deber para con su familia y ese era ser la perfecta hija, hermana y esposa. Ningún escándalo debía rondarla, debía ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para guiar a su esposo sin que éste lo notase y cuidar a los niños.

Ella era una Greengrass, la primogénita de una larga línea de sangrepuras, así debía ser.

Y el Lord volvió.

Ahora Daphne tenía otros deberes. Ahora debía cumplir con su labor para el Lord. Ahora debía ayudar a la causa, reclutar más compañeros y deshacerse de unos sangresucias; debía ser una mortífaga.

Debía, debía, debía.

¿Alguien alguna vez le preguntó si _quería_?

No, pero ella no debía pensar en esas nimiedades. Debía cumplir con lo ordenado, sin rechistar y con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Y el Lord fue vencido.

Nunca en su vida estuvo más aliviada.

Daphne podía cumplir con los encargos, podía sonreír y aceptar sus deberes, podía fingir que todo estaba bien e incluso que aprobaba todo lo que sucedía. Pero dentro de ella la inquietud no se iba, su preocupación por Astoria, su pena por la muerte de sus padres; no podía ignorar como su alma se iba rompiendo con el paso de las desgracias.

Y, después de más de tres años de sufrimiento, era libre.

¿Pero qué se hace con algo que nunca has tenido?

Por sobre el alivio, la alegría y la euforia, estaba asustada. Durante sus diecisiete años de vida había seguido las órdenes de sus padres y del Lord, pero nunca las de ella misma. Y, con cierta vergüenza, descubrió que no se conocía.

¿Quién era Daphne Greengrass?

La profesora McGonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, informó que todo aquel estudiante que quisiese volver a cursar el último año era bienvenido, pero ella no estaba lista para volver a Hogwarts. Así que aceptó su título, mientras que Astoria se negaba a validar su sexto año y volvería a cursarlo. Daphne se pasó horas cavilando la decisión de su hermana y, después de muchas lágrimas, se despidió de ella.

Viajaría a Francia, descubriría quién era.

La incertidumbre y euforia eran una mezcla que se había asentado en ella apenas había arribado en la zona de apariciones del Ministerio Francés. Junto a su valija había salido fuera del Ministerio, sintiendo la briza en el acara y la adrenalina en las venas.

Después de un par de semanas se había instalado en París, la ciudad de las luces, había alquilado un viejo piso en un edificio aún más viejo,

¿Ahora qué haría?

Nada, eso hizo. Por primera vez en su vida simplemente no hizo nada; se levantaba, salía a hacer turismo en el mundo muggle, en las tardes se sentaba junto a un periódico y un diccionario Francés-Inglés, por las noches salía a recorrer el mundo mágico nocturno y regresaba con unas cuantas copas encima pero bastante lucida, y volvía a repetir el proceso.

Aquella noche se arregló a la misma hora de siempre. Un vestido de encaje azul, con un fondo trasparente, y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, ese que sabía que hacia resaltar todas sus curvas, unos zapatos de tacón plateados, esos que hacían a sus piernas lucir kilométricas, y un maquillaje en colores negros, resaltando su palidez y ojos azules, eran su conjunto. Había tomado su bolso y había salido en rumbo al Callejón Lumière1, sorteando calles y adoquines hasta dar con la que quería: la Calle Fantaisie2. Una hilera de locales con luces brillantes y letreros insinuantes se extendía en ambos lados de la calle. Con la soltura propia que le daba la familiaridad, había caminado leyendo los letreros.

Un local en particular llamó su atención. En vez de puerta tenía una gran cortina negra, las paredes, negras, a los lados tenían arabescos en formas de flores plateadas, encima de la cortina había un letrero con letras alargadas y elegantes: Le Jardin3, decía, y una brumosa luz rosada salía por debajo de la cortina. Sin pensárselo mucho entró en el recinto. Un pequeño hall de entrada la recibió, las paredes eran negras al igual que los muebles, _al igual que todo ahí_ , pensó Daphne. Dos escaleras de cristal, a ambos lados de la sala, daban a un segundo piso y a sus pies había una alfombra verde.

Al fondo estaba una cortina negra y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando la descorrió.

La decoración era parecida a la de la entrada, las paredes eran de un pulido negro, flores plateadas aparecían y desaparecían a lo largo del piso y nubes de colores flotaban en el aire, del lado derecho había una barra de cristal, con taburetes que ya estaban llenos de personas, el lado izquierdo estaba dividido a la mitad, en una había sillones plateados y en la otra habían puertas de madera oscura, en el fondo del local estaba una tarima con un grupo cantando, los _Artic Monkeys_ 4, si no se equivocaba, y en el centro estaba una amplia pista de baile donde millones de cuerpos se agitaban al ritmo de la música.

Sintiendo la familiar adrenalina por conocer un lugar nuevo había bajado los escalones, respirando el dulzón aroma de las flores, sintiendo los poros de su piel erizarse y la música flotando a su alrededor. Sin prisas caminó hasta la barra y ordenó un Kir5, que sabía a grosella y a algo crujiente. Mientras se terminaba el tercer trago levantó la vista hacia el techo y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. El techo en sí no era gran cosa, lo que había conseguido su atención eran las personas que bailaban suspendidas en el aire. Habían tres chicas y dos chicos, las mujeres vestidas con faldas cortas y llamativas y corsés neón además de maquillaje exótico y peinados elaborados mientras que los hombres llevaban a apenas un bóxer negro demasiado ajustado y su piel brillaba en algunas partes; sus cuerpos se movían de manera sensual e insinuante, Daphne se bebió el trago de un solo golpe mientras una idea comenzaba a formarse en su subconsciente.

― ¿Te gustan?

Daphne despegó la mirada del techo y la posó sobre el hombre a su lado, tenía el cabello un tanto largo y de un profundo negro, sus ojos eran dos pozos de oscuridad y sus rasgos eran afilados, llevaba un traje plateado que hacia maravillas con su cuerpo y se le hizo familiar.

― ¿Disculpa?

Ella sabía de sus encantos y la forma de usarlos en los hombres, desde pequeña su madre le había enseñado a desarrollarlos y esos meses en París habían ayudado a que los perfeccionase. Así que miro al hombre por debajo de sus pestañas, entreabrió los labios, se cruzó de piernas, su vestido subiéndose unos centímetros más (sonrío orgullosa cuando el hombre detuvo su mirada en sus muslos), y jugueteo con el borde de su bebida.

―Que si te gustan los bailarines―respondió el hombre, subiendo la mirada desde sus muslos hasta sus ojos, en un tortuoso baile que la encendió de inmediato.

―Sí, me agradan―expresó pasando la lengua por su labio inferior de manera calculada.

Y, en medio de una plática insinuante y sonrisas sutiles, encontró la solución a su reciente falta de dinero. El hombre era nada menos que el dueño de aquel lugar y le propuso un trabajo: ser una de esas bailarinas flamantes.

¿Qué si alguna vez imaginó terminar trabajando en un **cabaret**? La vida estaba llena de sorpresas.

A partir de ese encuentro los encuentros con el hombre no se volvieron a dar. Los miércoles, jueves y viernes iba al local, se vestía con una corta y ajustada falda negra, un corsé de encaje azul y un antifaz (no había logrado apreciar los antifaces desde la distancia) plateado y realizaba su rutina. La silueta del hombre moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo era lo que se imaginaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la música entraba en su sistema, aquel sujeto que pasó de ser un misterioso pretendiente a un misterioso jefe.

¡Ni siquiera su nombre sabía!

Pero aquella duda se solucionó un mes después, cuando tuvo que subir a las oficinas y se encontró con su jefe cara a cara.

Cuando esas manos se posaron en su cadera, cuando ese aliento golpeó en su cuello y esos dedos comenzaron a impartir un masaje en ella la respuesta le llego de golpe.

Theodore Nott.

Ése era su jefe, ése era el misterioso hombre que lograba llevarla al éxtasis apenas con una mirada.

¿Pero le importaba?

Claro que no, Daphne sólo quería seguir en esa melodía que la llevaba a perderse.

―Quiero saber ―gruño Theo dejando un beso en la base de su cuello, arrancándole un gemido―, si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos.

―Sí―jadeo completamente entregada a las sensaciones de su cuero.

―Que bien.

Y en medio de una nube de placer Daphne descubrió el nombre de su futuro: Theodore Nott.

* * *

 ** _N° de palabras (con mucho dolor y sangre): 1.467_**

 ** _Bien, ni idea de cómo hacer un fic con Daphne y la palabra "cabaret" y no estoy muy segura de cómo salió esto, sinceramente, pero ya falta una hora para que el reto termine así que bah._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
